The present invention relates to concrete poles, and, in particular, to an attachment mechanism for a concrete pole which permits items to be bolted to the pole.
In the prior art, the most common way to attach structural appurtenances to a centrifugally cast concrete pole is to pass bolts completely through the pole and connect nuts to the bolts on the opposite side of the pole. This requires casting or drilling holes through the pole, which is labor intensive. Even more importantly, this means that, in order to attach anything near the base of the pole, which can have a very large diameter, very long bolts are required. These long bolts are very expensive, and, in order to be able to attach to the pole at a variety of different heights on a tapered pole, a variety of different length bolts must be stocked, which is also very expensive.
Also, since the centrifugally cast concrete poles are hollow and relatively thin-walled, the bolts are not very well supported by the pole and therefore cannot support much attachment load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,875, Reinforced Concrete Pole with Attachment Mechanism, issued Jun. 9, 1998, which hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an improved attachment mechanism which introduces the use of shorter, standard size bolts, as well as material and labor cost savings, and improves the versatility of the concrete poles. However, as is discussed in more detail in the specification, this improvement has weaknesses, including a cantilevered load on the nuts and bolts securing the attachment to the pole.